Big Brother 1
''Big Brother 1 ''was the first season in the series. It began the applications process on August 30th, 2012. It premiered on September 4th, 2012 at 6:00 pm CST/7:00 pm EST. The show was hosted by LoganWorm. The season was hosted on the Tengaged ''website. A total of 14 people applied for Big Brother 1. The finale of the game happened on October 12, 2012 and the first winner was announced. House Guests 8 House Guests competed for the win. With 4 females and 4 males competing against each other. Summary The first season of Big Brother contained eight House Guests which entered the house. They lived for a total of thirty four days in the house. Immediately Kristen and Priscilla formed an alliance and became a duo in the beginning of the game which Dito, the first Head of Household, and the rest of the house caught onto. He decided to nominate Kristen and Larkin for eviction to try and target Kristen and keep Larkin as a weak pawn. Their plans were successful when everyone, but Priscilla decided to evict Kristen on a 4-1 vote. Jack then became the second Head of Household and targeted the other member of that duo, Priscilla alongside Ash because he was a potential challenge threat. At the eviction ceremony, Ash was evicted unanimously from the Big Brother house. Dito then proved he was a major competitor by winning the next Head of Household and he decided to put the newfound duo of Priscilla and Aly against each other. They were forced to campaign against each other, but in the end the rest of the house decided to evict Aly unanimously because of her superior social game. When Jack won the fourth Head of Household he knew the only other person to win a Head of Household competition had to be targeted otherwise he could screw up his own game getting to the end, so Jack put up Dito against Larkin who was still viewed as the weak pawn of the game. Jack's plan went successful as Dito was evicted unanimously by the house and he went to the jury house. No one was able to win the next Head of Household competition, so Jack was given the sole vote to evict for winning the previous competition and he decided to stick to his allegiances instead of evicting the biggest threat and he effectively evicted Larkin who joined Dito in the jury house. All three remaining competitors unsuccessfully competed in the Final Head of Household competition, so they were all disqualified. Since they were disqualified, they had to vote to evict each other out. Zach and Jack decided to make a final two deal and they finally evicted Priscilla who had been nominated twice and had two allies walk out the front door. She joined the jury with Dito and Larkin. In the end, no questions were asked by the jury and they all unanimously voted for Zach as the winner of Big Brother 1. Voting History ' : Because Ash did not send in an eviction vote, he voted with the majority. ''' : Because no one successfully completed the HOH competition in 24 hours, Jack was granted the sole vote to evict from being the prior HOH. : Because all 3 were disqualified from the Final HOH they were required to evict someone. Zach and Jack evicted Priscilla, making it a 2-1 vote and making her the final jury member.